22 May 1980
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1980-05-22 ; Comments *Plays all three b-sides to the new single from Bill Nelson, "Do You Dream In Colour?". The A-side was played the previous evening, 21 May 1980. *Available audio is missing approximately the last 45 minutes of the programme. *Full tracklisting below is courtesy of Tishbriz's John Peel Book at Flickr. Many thanks to Tishbriz for sharing the information.http://www.flickr.com/photos/tishbriz/8672556259/in/set-72157633271173476/ Sessions *Echo & The Bunnymen #2 First broadcast. Recorded 1980-05-13. No known commercial release. *Basement 5. Repeat of one and only session. First broadcast 28 April 1980. Recorded 1989-04-21. No known commercial release. Tracklisting *Girlschool: Nothing to Lose (7") Bronze :(JP: After last night's programme, when I found myself clambering into the racer outside Broadcasting House, I found myself humming the Clash's 'Bank Robber'. Not an easy thing to hum, I'll admit, but humming it I certainly was, so here it is again.) *Clash: Bankrobber (7” – Rudie Can’t Fail) CBS (Dutch release) :(JP: Well I have no doubt at all there'll be vast numbers of imports of that flooding the country shortly if they're not already, and when I go to Holland at the weekend I intend to try and come back with a handful of them myself... terrific, I think, that. Like it a great deal.) *Bill Nelson: Ideal Homes (7" - Do You Dream In Colour?) Cocteau COQ 1 *Basement 5: Last White Christmas (session) *VDUs: Thin White Lines (7" - Don't Cry For Me) Thin Sliced (faded out of tape) *Siouxsie & The Banshees: Christine (7") Polydor (edited out of tape) *Lee Dorsey: Working in a Coal Mine (edited out of tape) *Echo & The Bunnymen: The Pictures On My Wall (session) *Papa Michigan & General Smiley: One Love Jam Down (7") 56 Hope Road *Bobby Saffron & The Postal Bargains: Saturday Morning Movies (shared 7" EP with Shroud - Lord Rockingham's Revenge) Testament :(JP: Every once in a while we disc jockeys are victims of elaborate and extensive postal campaigns by bands, I mean their various friends and followers and so forth send us lots of postcards from all over the country trying to persuade us to play their records. And of course these things tend to be slightly counterproductive in that you feel resentful ultimately, and think - well if I play this all of these people are going to think "ha ha! It works!" and will redouble their efforts. Recently the band 17 for example, I've been getting a lot of postcards on their behalf urging me to play a record of theirs which came out last year. And also in recent months, or recent weeks, a lot of cards from people who admire the work of the Jerks and want to hear their new single 'Come Back Bogart (I Wish You Would)'. Well here it is.) *Jerks: Come Back Bogart (I Wish You Would) (7") Laser :(JP: Walters has just been on the phone rather aggrieved actually, because I'd failed to point out that he'd followed 'Saturday Morning Movies' with 'Come Back Bogart (I Wish You Would)' - and the next one up is 'I Don't Wanna See Your Picture'. The Mechanics.) *Mechanics: I Don't Wanna See Your Picture (7") Riviera *Basement 5: Silicon Chip (session) :(JP: "Thank you lads, you've made your point." The track is 8 minutes long.) *BB Gabor: Metropolitan Life (7") Blueprint :(JP: Walters has missed an opportunity here because Metropolitan Life of course the name of an insurance company and there was another record down on the list of records that I thought we would be playing which was also the name of an insurance company, 'Mutual Of Omaha' by the Fools. But he hasn't scheduled it, so...) *Bill Nelson: Instantly Yours (7" - Do You Dream In Colour?) Cocteau COQ 1 *Killing Joke: Pssyche (7" - Wardance) Malicious Damage :(JP: Do you realise that within four days I shall have seen Van Halen live? I bet you wish you could be me eh? Course you do!) *U2: 11 O'Clock Tick Tock (7") Island :(JP: What kind of a DJ am I? Don't answer that question; I should have played that at 11 O'Clock and indeed Walters had intended that I should do. And if I'd played the Killing Joke and that the other way around, it would have been on exactly at 11 O'Clock. As it is, it's what, 9 minutes past 11. It's not the same is it? Be honest.) *Echo & The Bunnymen: All That Jazz (session) *Magazine: Philadelphia (LP - The Correct Use Of Soap) Virgin (tape ends) *Dennis Brown: Sitting And Watching (12") Taxi *Dion: Ruby Baby (unknown release) *Basement 5: Immigration (session) *Jad Fair: The Zombies Of Mora-Tau (EP) Press *Scars: Romance By Mail (7” – They Came And Took Her) Pre *Graham Parker & The Rumour: Empty Lives (LP – The Up Escalator) Stiff *Silver: Do You Wanna Dance? 7”) Black Label *Echo & The Bunnymen: Over The Wall (session) *Basement 5: No Ball Games (session) *Bill Nelson: Atom Man Loves Radium Girl (7" - Do You Dream In Colour?) Cocteau COQ 1 *Johnnie & Joe: Over The Mountain And Across The Sea (7”) Chess File ;Name * 1980-05-22 John Peel Radio 1 (Incomplete).mp3 ;Length *1:07:13 ;Other *File created from T254 of 400 Box. ;Available * http://www.30242b.net/Peel%20Group/bill_fromnorthwales/R_index.html currently inadvisable to go to that link instead try *http://launch.groups.yahoo.com/group/peel/message/10925 Category:1980 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:400 Box Category:Shared Category:Tishbriz May 1980